Mourning
by Kirbymon11
Summary: Dark Matter and Zero have been defeated, and everyone's celebrating...except our pink hero, who is upset over a lost friend. What happens when some unexpected comfort arrives? Please R&R!


**Mourning**

A Kirby Fanfic

Author's Note: Hey, all! This little story's not gonna be anywhere near as long as OYL (One Year Later, my Sonic fic). It's more of a short and sweet fanfic. The story takes place shortly after Dreamland 3, but before 64. Unlike OYL, the only perspective here is Kirby's. Also unlike OYL, this story is not broken up into chapters. I'm not really gonna put any more plot details here, because the story's gonna start in, like, a sentence or two.

Well, that's all from me (I talk way too much...). Enjoy the story, and have a great day, or night, or whatever time it is when you're reading this!

-(^.^)-

*****For those of you who didn't read the Author's Note, this is written in Kirby's perspective!*****

It was a very happy day in Dreamland. Everyone was celebrating the defeat of Dark Matter and Zero. There was a huge party taking place in Green Greens, with food and dancing and pretty much anything else that would be at a party. All of Dreamland was there. Even Dreamland's greedy king, King DeDeDe, was there. Yep, everyone. Except me.

The day wasn't happy at all for me. Sure, I was quite relieved that Dreamland was at peace once again, but I had lost a very good friend of mine during the fight with Dark Matter.

His name was Gooey. He was a blue blob of Dark Matter, but unlike Dark Matter's other minions, Gooey was friendly. I met Gooey one day while I was taking a stroll. I found him by a lake, chewing on a fish.

He looked up at me. "Hello there," He said, smiling. "Hi," I replied, "What're you doing?" "Eating a fish," He said. "My name is Gooey, because I'm gooey!" He chuckled. I chuckled back and said, "My name's Kirby." "Would you like to come fishing with me?" He asked. "Sure!" I said. His face lit up. He handed me a fishing pole and stated, "I can't use this because I don't have arms, but you do, so you can use it!" I smiled at him and took the fishing pole.

From that moment on, we were great friends. After the fishing trip, I introduced Gooey to my friends Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl, Kine the Ocean Sunfish, Nago the Cat, Pitch the Bird, and ChuChu the Octopus. They all liked him, too. In the days and weeks that followed, Gooey and I did everything together. We went on adventures, we went fishing, and we hung out with our other friends. Life couldn't be any better.

A few months after we became friends, Dark Matter's evil reign began. Me, Gooey, and all my other pals set out to stop it. We went through many dangerous areas and brawled lots of foes. We collected all the Heart-Stars along the way. All the Heart-Stars combined formed the Love-Love Stick, which I used to defeat Dark Matter. Gooey received some of the weapon's power, and was able to work with me to defeat the evil blob.

However, that was the last time I saw him. As the battle ended, Gooey passed out in the middle of space. "Gooey!" I cried. "Kirby...go..." I heard him whisper. Then everything around me faded away in a flash of white light.

I found myself in the middle of a peaceful meadow, floating in the air with the Love-Love Stick. No sign of Gooey anywhere. "Gooey? Gooey!" I cried. Then I realized: Gooey was part of Dark Matter. If Dark Matter was dead...

"No...it can't be..." I tried to convince myself. "Gooey...no, he can't be dead! He must be alive! He's gotta be!" I flew around, calling out, "Gooey! Gooey, where are you! It's me, Kirby!" I flew for hours and hours, with no reply. Tears came to my eyes. Gooey was gone.

That was only yesterday. While everyone else was celebrating, even my animal friends, I was sitting on a hillside overlooking the celebration, tears in my eyes, thinking about Gooey, when I heard a voice that sounded awfully familiar: "You're not the only one who's not partaking in the festivities." I looked behind me to see a blue figure that looked like me, but he was wearing a mask, shoulder pads, and a purple cape. He had purple feet. I knew exactly who it was.

"Meta Knight!" I exclaimed. Meta Knight was my rival. I fought him a couple of times, the first time being four years ago, the second being a year ago.

"Long time no see, hm?" He asked. "Go eat a taco," I said. "Don't be so harsh," He replied. "How come you aren't partying?" "You know why," I answered. I knew that Meta Knight watched my every move, no matter where I went. He seems to know everything about me. The last time I fought him, he said he examined me during every one of my adventures before that confrontation. At first I didn't believe him, but I thought twice when I found he knew all my battle tactics.

"It's your friend, isn't it?" He asked. "No freakin' duh," I replied. "I know what it feels like to lose something important to me," He said. I said back, "You lost a stupid battleship. I lost one of my closest friends." I then added, "How come you're not partying?" He shrugged. "I'm not a party person." "Look, just...just leave me alone, okay?" I snapped. He didn't even flinch. He calmly replied, "You don't think you need any company?" "No, I don't!" I answered.

A moment of silence. He then said, "Dark Matter is still alive, you know." "Really?" I perked up. "Does that mean Gooey's alive?" "Perhaps," He replied, "But it's impossible to tell right now. Zero and Dark Matter themselves are indestructible as of now, but your friend was nothing but a small, weak piece of Dark Matter." "He was NOT weak!" I exclaimed, without thinking. "I don't mean in that sense," He said, "I meant he was only a minion who turned against his boss. He was stronger than the other minions, true, but he was still inferior to the power of his creator." "So...basically, Zero and Dark Matter are still alive, but since Gooey was only a minion, he may or may not have survived?" I summarized. Meta nodded. "Ditto." I shook my head. "I don't believe that. Gooey's still alive, he must be." "You mean you don't _want _to believe that he's dead," Meta said. "...Yeah." I admitted.

"I know you're just going to snap at me for saying this," Meta started, "But you have to move on. If Dark Matter returns and you're too sad to fight, what will become of Dreamland?" I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. I sighed. "I guess you're right," I said, "But it's hard letting go." "Well..." He pondered, "I guess you can mourn a little while longer if you really want to, but when danger threatens Dreamland, you'll have to be ready to fight. That's what Gooey would want you to do, wouldn't it?" He was right about that, too. If Gooey were there, he would have encouraged me to cheer up. I could almost hear his voice; "C'mon, Kirby! Cheer up! You need to do your job! Hey, I know, let's go fishing! That always cheers you up!" Thinking about him just made me sadder. Meta said, "Why don't you go honor him by joining the party? It's what he'd ask of you." I thought about it for a minute, then stood up. "You know what? I think I will. Thanks, Meta Knight." As I ran off to join everyone, I looked back at Meta and said, "You're not coming?" He replied, "Like I said, I'm not a party person. You go enjoy yourself." With that, he swung his cape around him and teleported away. I looked up and smiled. Then I ran off and joined the celebration.

**The End**

Believe me, that was much shorter than OYL. I think it was pretty good, though, considering it only took me an hour or two. Don't worry, you can expect a much longer Kirby fanfic sometime later. For now, however, this's all the Kirby you're gonna be seeing. I hoped you enjoyed it, sit tight for new fics, and most importantly, POYO!


End file.
